Hiten's First Love
by Turquoise Girl
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Hiten believed Kagome's story of Inuyasha loving her so easily? Perhaps it's because he was in love himself once. Here's his story...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha. **

**Plot: Did you ever wonder why Hiten believed Kagome's story about Inuyasha loving her? Perhaps it was because he was once in love himself a long time ago. Here's the story of his first love.**

**Author's Notes: Hey there! I love Inuyasha and the many characters in his world. I've read many Inuyasha fanfics and wanted to try my hand at one. If there are things that are off, FORGIVE ME! I'm just an American trying to write a story! Yeah, I know that's no excuse. Sorry. Well, onto the story!**

**Hiten's First Love**

**  
**

**Chapter One**

"I dare you, Taka, to go to the forest of Inuyasha and take a strand of his hair."

Taka gazed steadily at her sister Ami, carefully thinking over the dare. Several seconds passed before she stirred.

"We've already done that, Ami," she said in low tones. They were outside, yes, but their father Nabutaka was nearby. He didn't know about his daughters' escapades and Taka preferred to keep it that way. Their father's heir, Kihoku (A/N: if this is not a Japanese name, forgive me), was away visiting one of their father's vassals, so they didn't have to worry about him for the next few days unless he did something insulting. Kihoku was brought up to their household when he was 14 and grew up beside Taka and Ami. He was like their brother, but soon Nabutaka separated them to teach Kihoku in war.

She wanted to do something else for a change…something dangerous. Her time was running out. Her father had decreed that she be betrothed or married by the end of summer. Already, she had received offers, but her father had declined those.

Taka wanted to choose for herself if she had to marry, not for alliances. It was her life, not her father's. Ah, such was the life of a demon! It was all about alliances and power. Taka didn't want anymore of that life. It was fun when she was just a young demon, but now that she was older and understood the struggles better, she wanted no more.

Ami tossed her dark hair over her shoulder, green eyes flashing. "What do you suggest then? It's not as if we have many choices, especially you."

Taka held back a snarl at Ami's pointed comment. Ami was lucky, being three years younger than she was, but it wouldn't be long until their father decided to offer her to one of his allies. Taka had often heard him say the eldest daughter was for gaining more allies, the youngest for cementing another alliance. It would be a few more years before Ami would be given to one of their father's supporters.

"Well," Taka began, using a reluctant tone. "I was thinking more of daring _you_ to go to the Thunder Mountains."

Ami gasped, her shaking hand covering her mouth. Shock glowed in her wide green eyes. She shook her head, her black hair moving seemingly of its own accord. "You are crazy, Taka. You know that territory is forbidden. The demons there are our enemies! If Father ever found out about it, he'd kill us both!"

Taka smiled. She turned her head to the side, giving her profile to Ami. She nurtured an innocent expression and teased, "Are you afraid, sister dear, of the Thunder clan? Scared they'll fry you to a crisp?"

Ami's gaze spat green fire and Taka had a moment's warning before Ami launched herself at her. Taka threw herself to the side and Ami fell to the grass. Growling, Ami rolled towards her, blue fire dancing along her fingers. Taka scrambled out of the way as a small zigzag of white-blue lightning snapped at the spot she was at, cracking like a whip or thunder. Ami thrust her hand at Taka; white lightning flew from her fingertips. Taka raised her hand to ward off the attack. Ami's attack crashed against her palm, a tingling sensation she wanted to rub away.

Taka threw her own lightning and hit the edge of Ami's kimono. Burnt silk filled the air and Ami raised the crisped sleeve to eye level. She gazed at it in disbelief. Then she turned her shocked eyes to Taka. "I can't believe you did that! You never burned any of my clothes before. Just wait until Father sees this!"

She shrugged off Ami's threat. "I'm not afraid of Father. Besides, serves you right, Ami, for thinking you could play rough with me this time."

Ami scoffed. "If _you're_ so brave, I dare _you_ to go to the Thunder Mountains."

"Done." Taka rose to leave.

"Wait!" Ami hissed. Taka looked down at her. "How do I know you'll really go? How do I know if you just take off for a few hours and return, saying you went?"

"When have I ever cheated on a dare?" Taka asked innocently. There was no way she'd not go through with this one. It was too tempting. When else would she ever do something like this again? Taka sighed heavily. "What proof do you want?"

Ami frowned lightly as she thought about it. "I've heard there is a lake just below the mountains there. The rock surrounding the lake is a distinctive forest green. Get a rock for me there _after_ you've jumped in the lake."

Taka felt her eyes go wide at this added step. She couldn't control it, but she managed to regain her composure. She nodded. "Fine. A rock for you after I go for a swim. You know the routine, right?"

"Yes. Tell Father you went to visit Grandmother for a while, but you'll be back before sundown. I know, I know. You've only used it a hundred times," Ami grumbled.

"It works," was all Taka said. She summoned a cloud and hopped on it, felt it propel her to the north. She looked ahead to the mountain outline on the horizon. A thrill of danger went through her and she shivered. Nervousness pervaded her mind, but Taka took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

The mountains got closer. Taka took to thinking about the demons that lived atop the peaks, close to the sky, rather like her family. They were like her family, able to manipulate lightning, thunder, rain, etc. They despised humans completely as hers did. Both her family and theirs had much in common, but they were enemies. Taka had never really heard the story, just something about territory and a young female demon.

She shook her head. It was possible she would never find out the entire story at all. Taka didn't feel any remorse about that. It didn't affect her and probably never would, so why should she care? It's not as if a reconciliation or alliance would happen any time soon. Her father would rather die than allow any such thing to happen.

Taka looked up and saw how close she was to the mountains. She moved closer to the ground so she would not be noticed easily. She could do her dare in half an hour, even less than that. Her cousins had once been to that lake. She'd made them tell her where it was. Ami didn't know that little fact.

The green rock came quickly into sight. Her heart began to pound, adrenalin rushed through her. The lake was a deep sapphire blue, rivaling the brilliance of any real sapphire. The cloud stopped above the bank of the lake and Taka jumped down. She didn't have to look to know the cloud immediately dissipated.

She crouched down and took careful survey of the area. Nothing was amiss. The natural world continued on as usual, caught up in its own struggles. It seemed like minutes before Taka moved. She had taken care to land on the side where the forest hugged the shoreline but was close enough to the green rock. The added bonus was an outcropping of rock jutting out like a small peninsula. She looked around again before beginning to disrobe. Her kimono was of simple design, needing no other help but her own.

Taka hung her kimono on a low hanging branch and took her hair down. Then she stepped towards the water naked. Taking a deep breath, she jumped in. Water surged around her, pressing at her. She came up for air, gasping.

"Cold, cold, cold," she muttered. Taka smoothed her hair back and moved further out from shore. The water didn't seem so bad now. She did a few strokes and flipped onto her back. The sky was wonderfully clear. Taka turned over then and dove beneath the surface. The lake was also clear. She caught silvery glimpses of fish and smiled.

She surfaced and sighed. It was peaceful here. If not for the Thunder clan, she'd come here often. She backstroked for a while, thinking about a number of things she wished she could do before she married. Her father would soon pick someone out. In fact, it wasn't often she got away on her own. Kihoku kept a close watch over her and Ami for their father.

He needs a wife, she thought. Kihoku was 23, five years older than she was. Now, yes, they were young, but battles for territory were always happening and new battlefield fodder was always needed. People of her clan used to live to 200 years at least, but that was rare now.

Taka shook her head. Peace was a story, a myth, to her. She had never known peace. It could never be realized. There were too many conflicting interests to allow peace to prevail. Her father ruled with the sword and an iron will.

She glanced at the sun and decided to get out. It would be a while before she was dry enough to pull her clothes on and it would be safer if she waited. Her father would no doubt punish her if he saw her in damp clothing. Taka swam towards shore and walked out, wringing her hair. A slight breeze came from the east, raising goose bumps on her skin. She shivered reflexively and crossed her arms.

Spotting the grassy part of the bank, she went over and rolled around to dry more quickly. Her wet hair rubbed against the delicate skin of her back strangely. She had never done that—the rolling on the grass, not the wet hair—before, but Kihoku had done it. He'd told her when he still acted like a caring brother to her, telling her stories and protecting her, before war and her father burned it out of him.

Taka padded over to where her clothes hung. She could feel her hair swinging past her hips. She stepped into the trees just as a clap of thunder boomed across the clear sky. Gasping, she whirled around and scanned the skies. Dark storm clouds bloomed from the east. Flashes of lightning flickered in the darkness.

Oh no, the Thunder clan!

Snatching her kimono from the tree branch, she struggled into it, conscious the entire time of the thunder coming closer by the second. Taka fumbled with the belt tie. Her fingers stumbled, but she managed to tie it. She grabbed the silk tie for her hair and tied it back.

A clap of thunder nearly flattened her to the ground, but she kept her footing. There was a brilliant flash of lightning, reminding her she wasn't without a weapon. She'd use her lightning bolts if she had to. Taka concentrated on breathing steadily, remembering what Kihoku's instructions. She couldn't afford to hesitate in the face of an enemy. She had to strike first and last.

Suddenly, she heard laughter. Taka peered through the bushes, hiding her.

"Manten, you'll never learn to swim if you don't come out farther!" someone yelled. "Come on! Don't be scared!"

"Brother Hiten, stop!" someone else yelled.

Taka stared at the two boys. One was treading water. As far as she could tell, he was naked. The other, much larger and homely-looking, stood knee deep in the water wearing a strip of cloth around his waist; that must be the one called Manten. Her gaze went to the other, Hiten, who was more human looking than Manten. He was taunting, "Come, Manten. I won't let you drown…much!"

He threw his head back and laughed aloud. He must have stopped moving because he plunged below the surface. He came up spluttering. Manten laughed and pointed. "Perhaps you should learn to swim!"

"I swim a lot better than you, idiot!"

"Idiot?" Manten yelled. "Who are you calling an idiot? Come out and say that to my face, Hiten!"

"I am saying it to your face," Hiten yelled back.

Taka carefully stepped back. Now was her chance to make her getaway. She could still hear them yell at each other. She backed up slowly, looking behind her to make sure she didn't step on anything, but it was too much to wish for. Her foot found a twig and before she could stop herself, her full weight came down upon it.

The snap broke the air and Hiten and Manten stopped yelling. She heard splashes as Hiten rushed out, no doubt, and Taka whirled around to find a hiding place. She fell to her knees and crawled beneath low hanging branches, squeezing herself against a boulder surrounded by bushes. She fought to control her breathing.

"Do you see anything over there, Brother?" Manten asked, his voice wasn't that close.

"Nothing," came Hiten's reply. His voice was much closer. Taka held her breath when she saw feet walking towards her hiding place. A spot of color caught her eye. It was a blue strip of silk, lying on the ground. Only then did she notice her hair was loose. Taka prayed he wouldn't look down.

He came closer. Her heart was in her throat, its beat in her ears, as she watched his left foot come down right on top of it. Taka cursed silently when he stopped. He crouched down. She looked away when his…male parts came into view. He was still naked!

Taka heard his intake of breath and couldn't help but look. Crimson eyes stared at her in shock. He was holding her blue silk hair tie in his hand. The thing that struck her the most was how handsome he was. Then she mentally berated herself. This was an enemy of her father, hence of her. That was no way to be thinking about him like that.

"Brother Hiten, I don't see anything over here. I think it must have been an animal." Manten's voice was coming closer. She jerked and Hiten glanced over his shoulder, then back at her. She started when he winked at her.

"Yeah, I think so, too," Hiten said, getting to his feet. Taka looked away before she could get a glimpse of his thing.

"I'm going back home. Going to the lake's not fun with you anyway," Manten pouted. "You're always making fun of me."

"Whatever. Do what you want. I'm going to swim a little more." Hiten moved away.

She didn't hear a reply from Manten, just a growl of thunder. A few seconds later, he came back. "Come on out. Slowly."

Taka felt a charged energy in the air and struggled to guess which power he wielded, and then realized it wasn't doing anything for her nerves. She crept out, slowly, just as he said. Then he added, "Now stand up."

She tensed, building her energy to strike. Slowly, she stood to her full height, and looked him in the eye defiantly. Hiten had pulled on loose-fitting pants and was holding a sword. He had broad shoulders and muscle-toned chest, which was bare. His hips were lean and his legs were long. She caught sight of his hair in a long braid. She glanced at his gold earpieces. Somehow, they didn't detract from his looks.

"Well, well," he said. "What have we here?" He looked her up and down. "I've never seen you before. Who are you?"

Should she tell him her name, or fake it? Regarding him closely, she figured it didn't matter. "Taka."

"Taka." Then he said it again, as if trying to taste it. "Taka. I don't believe you're from around here, are you? Yeah, you're from the clan to the south, aren't you? What the hell are you doing this far north? This is our territory."

"I…I got lost and saw this lake. Thought it would be a good place to rest—" Taka broke off when he brought the sword up. She tensed even more, ready to attack.

"Don't lie to me," Hiten growled, moving his sword even closer to her throat.

With a cry, she brought her hands up and threw a huge bolt of lightning at him, taking care to aim at the ground to drive him back. Taka summoned a cloud and leapt upon it, throwing another lightning bolt at Hiten. He had no chance to retaliate. She sped away, faster than she'd ever gone before. Looking back, she saw him get to his feet, staring after her, a strip of blue hanging from his hand.

**

* * *

So, what did you all think? I need loyal reviewers to give me suggestions on what's wrong with the storyline, but reviews on how you liked it are also appreciated!**

—**TG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha. **

**Plot: Did you ever wonder why Hiten believed Kagome's story about Inuyasha loving her? Perhaps it was because he was once in love himself a long time ago. Here's the story of his first love.**

**Hiten's First Love**

Smiling, Hiten watched the wench vanish from sight. He touched his cheek and looked down at his hand. Blood coated his fingers, contrasting nicely against the blue of the girl's hair tie. He hadn't expected her to have a lightning attack, but he should have. She was from the southern clan, but he allowed her sex to cloud his mind. After all, the only fighters he knew from the southern clan were all male.

Hiten chuckled. He had been shocked as all hell when he saw her crouching in the bushes. Her huge blue eyes tugged at him. He thought she was human at first, but her scent corrected that. She was a full demon.

Yes, he should have expected an attack from her. It was a good thing she had bad aim. Shaking his head, Hiten turned around and went back for the rest of his clothes. He sheathed his sword and set it aside. He pulled on his sleeveless shirt and belted it.

The smell of jasmine tickled his nose and he looked around to find the scent. He used his nose and tracked it to hair tie he held in his hands. Bringing it to his nose, he inhaled long and deep. The scent of jasmine wafted from the silk. Smiling, he tucked the silk hair tie into his shirt. It would make a nice memento, something he'd look at and remember the entire incident. Next came his armor. He tied off his chest armor and put on his arm braces.

He attached the fire wheels at his heels, allowing him to soar through the air, which, after grabbing his sword, he did. Hiten traveled to the high peaks of the mountains, to his home. Manten had already gone home, tail tucked between his legs. Honestly, if he wasn't his brother…

"Father, I'm home!" he called. His voice echoed within the stone rooms. "Manten?"

"Hiten!" his father Shikotsu growled. "What's this I hear about you teasing your brother?"

Swallowing his anger at Manten's being a tattletale, Hiten walked into the eating area. His father sat at the table. He smiled. "Hello, Father. Nice day, isn't it?"

"Don't even think about it, Hiten. What have I told you about treating your brother nicely?" Shikotsu asked sternly.

Hiten opened his mouth to answer flippantly, but was cut short by his mother entering, carrying a bowl of rice and his baby sister on her hip. She pinned him with a warning look. He changed directions. "Uh, you said be nice to him for I might have need of his help someday."

Shikotsu nodded gravely. "Exactly."

Hiten walked over to his mother to greet her. He kissed her cheek and deftly stole Soten from her arms. His mother grabbed his chin and forced him to look to one side. "What has happened to your beautiful face, dear son?"

He should have said something about the girl, about Taka, if that was her real name. Instead, he shrugged. "I went through the forest. A branch caught me by surprise." Seeing the concern on her face, he said, "Don't worry. It'll heal soon enough." He looked down at Soten. "How's my beautiful girl today?"

Hiten tickled her and she laughed, squirming in his arms. She patted his face and stared up at him adoringly with her scarlet eyes, just like his.

"Hiten, stop winding her up," his mother said. She scooped rice into a bowl and handed it to him. "Here, eat."

Hiten took the bowl as he gave Soten back to her and followed her instructions. Then he'd look for Manten and make him pay for telling.

Soon his thoughts drifted to Taka. Her hair had been wet. She'd been in the lake. He wondered if she stripped down to her skin before going in. She was beautiful. Her eyes were a sapphire blue, reminding him strongly of the lake.

Before he could stop himself, he asked Shikotsu, "Father, have you had any trouble with the clan to the south lately?"

Shikotsu turned his dark gaze on him. "No, why? Have you seen something, Hiten?"

"No. I was just curious. What was the name of that one demon I fought? He was from the south, wasn't he?"

"His name is Kihoku, Nabutaka's commander of his armies and his chosen heir." Shikotsu cleared his throat. "I understand he also has two daughters, but I hear he'll give Kihoku one of his daughters. I pity Nabutaka, for he has no sons. That is why he chose him as his heir."

Hiten managed to keep his curiosity from showing. Was Taka a daughter of Nabutaka? There was no way he'd ask if Shikotsu knew the names of the girls. He finished his rice and nodded to his father and mother. Walking to his room, Hiten knew he and Soten was lucky to have been born with his father's looks and not his mother's. His mother was…reptilian in looks with a receding hairline. Manten was unlucky enough to have inherited her looks. He knew Manten would lose his hair at an early age. Already, it was going.

He discarded his armor and put them on their stand. Closing the door, he took out Taka's hair tie. The blue silk had been folded in weird directions, creasing it. Alone in the privacy of his room, Hiten allowed himself to think about her.

She was fierce and full of fire, or should he say lightning? She surprised him with her attack and didn't allow him the opportunity to strike back. Clearly, she was trained somewhat in the art of battle. Press your advantage and never let up. Reluctantly, he felt respect for her. In his mind's eye, he saw her slim figure in that dark blue kimono. He had wanted to take hold of her and taste her defiance with a kiss, but he'd held back.

Hiten laid down and put the tie back in his shirt, his sword next to him. He closed his eyes and settled down for a nap. He'd need his strength if he were to get even with Manten.

He awoke to a tap on his door, instantly grabbing his sword. His keen senses told him Manten was outside his room. Hiten rubbed his eyes and counted himself lucky that he never dreamed, and if he did, he didn't remember his dreams. He opened the door and watched Manten start in surprise beneath lowered lids. He growled low, "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, Brother, for telling," Manten said, looking down at the ground. "I didn't mean to, but it slipped out when Father asked why I was home so early. I'm sorry. Forgive me, Hiten."

Hiten allowed the silence to lengthen uncomfortably before growling, "Whatever, Manten. Just don't do it again, or you'll become intimately familiar with the edge of my sword."

Manten's huge eyes went even bigger. He ducked his head and nodded. "Of course, Brother. I won't do it again."

"Better not." Hiten closed the door on his brother and laid back down. He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. Her face kept swimming across the backs of his eyelids. Her beautiful blue eyes stared up at him. Her pink lips parted slightly in a silent plea.

His palms tingled as he imagined her slim body. He imagined her skin to be petal soft and his blood heated as he thought about touching her…

With a growl, he sat up. "Damn it. I let her get under my skin." Her face floated across his mind's eye. "I have to see her again. Even if I have to go through the entire southern tribe to do it."

He quietly put his armor on again, tying the pale blue sashes quickly. He sheathed his sword and slipped his shoes on. Hiten opened the door and listened. His parents and Soten were asleep and Manten was snoring. It was all clear to go. Treading silently, he grabbed his fire wheels and slipped outside. Attaching his fire wheels, he launched himself in the air and headed south.

The wind ripped at his clothes. Hiten didn't spare a thought of the joy of flying. All his energy was fixed on Taka.

Hiten knew when he crossed into the territory of the southern tribe. He flew closer to the ground so as not to alert anyone to his presence. He stopped beside a stream to get his bearings. Turning around, he caught the scent of jasmine on the wind. Walking quickly, he followed it upstream.

There in the moonlight he saw a slip of girl kneeling on the bank of the stream. She was humming gently. Quietly, he crept up beside her. "Taka," he said.

With a gasp, she whirled around and screamed. "Father! The Thunder clan! They're here!"

Startled, he drew back. "You're not Taka!"

He wasted what chance he had on his words. The girl scrambled away from him, screaming at the top of her lungs. She flung her hand at him and white-blue lightning bolts flew at him. He threw himself to the side and whipped his head around to glare at her.

"You! Stay where you are!" a smooth voice commanded. "You are to be taken prisoner and held until our lord, Nabutaka, decides your fate. Search him for weapons."

Rough hands stripped him of his sword and armor, and searched his clothes for any hidden daggers. They tied his hands behind his back harshly.

The same demon that spoke to him was addressing the girl. "Ami, are you hurt?"

"No, Kihoku. I was just sitting here, gathering my thoughts."

Hiten was pulled roughly to his feet and he gazed coldly at his captors. He was fully surrounded. He looked at the girl, Ami, and Kihoku. Kihoku had Ami by the arms, looking down at her sternly.

"Did he say anything?" he was asking her.

Ami blinked and shook her head. "No. He just came up behind me. I saw a shadow and turned." She licked her lips and looked over at him. He drew in a sharp breath. She looked like a younger version of Taka. Ami asked, "What's going to happen to him?"

Kihoku finally looked at him and started in recognition. Hiten cursed softly. Kihoku smirked. "Well, well. If it isn't Hiten as I live and breathe. I must say I'm surprised you were idiot enough to show up here. If you were looking for a rematch, all you had to do was send—"

Hiten growled low. "If _I_ wanted a rematch? I'm not the one who lost in the first place!"

"Silence!" Kihoku roared. Ami cowered in his hands. Kihoku turned back to Ami. "Go back home, Ami. Tell Taka we have company." Ami shot him one last glance. When she was gone, Kihoku chuckled. "What should I do with you, boy? I can't cast you down into the deepest dungeon. My lord wouldn't like that at all as you are the only son of the Lord Shikotsu."

Taking insult for Manten's sake, he yelled, "What? I'm not the _only_ son! There's my brother Manten, too!"

"But you're the only one _worth_ calling his son," Kihoku said.

"How DARE you!" Hiten shouted. He struggled against his bonds.

"Our lord will return in two days having left unexpectedly tonight. He will deal with you then." Kihoku stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Come, bring him to the cave. It's not the worst place to put him, but neither is it the best."

Kihoku led the way to the cave. Hiten noticed they passed an immense house and someone ran out. "Kihoku! What's going on?"

His enemy caught the girl in his arms. Her face was shadowed, but it wasn't Ami. Her voice was huskier and without the girlish tone. "Taka, go back inside. You shouldn't be out here."

Hiten stiffened. It was her! He strained to see her face.

"But, Kihoku, Ami said you captured someone from the Thunder tribe," she said.

"Just the son of Shikotsu." She turned to look. The moon's light splashed across her face, turning her blue eyes dark. Her eyes widened slightly. Kihoku took it as being frightened. He pulled her closer and pushed her hair out of her face. "Hey, don't worry, Taka. I won't let this boy hurt you or Ami."

His gut clenched as he watched Taka in Kihoku's arms. His arm around her waist held her too close. What was that light in Kihoku's eyes?

"Kihoku," she started.

"No, no, Taka. Go on back to the house. I'll be right there. Put some tea on for me." He pushed her towards the house. "Go on."

Taka glanced worriedly at Hiten. She bit her lip and ran back to the house. He looked over at Kihoku and saw the expression on his face. The soft eyes, the smiling lips, why he was in love with her!

"She'll never be yours, Kihoku," Hiten spat once Taka was safely inside. "I hear she's going to be someone else's woman."

A thundercloud stole over Kihoku's face. "You don't know anything, Hiten. Keep your mouth shut or I'll do it for you."

"You know I'm right," he taunted. "Nabutaka will never give her to you."

"I said shut up!" Kihoku hit him in the stomach, driving the air out of Hiten's lungs. Kihoku ordered, "Take him away."

* * *

** Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think. Drop me a line...I'm not above bribery. I'll give you cookies and candy. **

** --TG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha. **

**Plot: Did you ever wonder why Hiten believed Kagome's story about Inuyasha loving her? Perhaps it was because he was once in love himself a long time ago. Here's the story of his first love.**

**Author's Notes: See the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Hiten's First Love**

Taka gazed out the window. Ami stood behind her. "Do you know him, Taka?"

"I only met him once," she replied truthfully. "I didn't think I would ever see him again."

"He spoke your name," Ami said. "Did you meet him on your dare?"

She turned away from the window. "Yes, I did. He and his brother came to the lake and as I slipped away to hide, I stepped on a twig. They heard it and came investigating. He was the one who found me, but he told his brother it was nothing but an animal. When his brother had gone, he told me to come out. As I did so, I attacked like Kihoku told me. I surprised him. I don't think I hurt him, but I must have if he's here. He surely wants satisfaction."

"You have gotten yourself in quite a mess. What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know," she whispered. Taka remembered seeing him stare at her with wide eyes, seeing his hands tied. Her heart had clenched in anger at this.

_I wish Father were here,_ Taka thought._ He'd know exactly what to do with Hiten. He wouldn't put him in the caves like Kihoku did. He'd set him up in a comfortable, secure place and send a note to his father. Oh, I doubt Kihoku will do that._

Ami watched her carefully. Taka took care not to let any emotion show on her face. She was confused as to why exactly Hiten was here. He must want revenge for his injuries. That's the only reason why he would be here. At least, the only one that made sense to her.

Kihoku walked in. Both girls looked at him expectantly. Smiling, he said, "Don't worry, my ladies. The fiend is safely bound and put in the caves. He won't be able to harm either of you."

"What about Father?" Ami asked. "When will he be back?"

"He'll return in a few days. There was an uprising in the western ranks. He'll need to be there to show them who's boss," Kihoku said amiably.

"What are you going to do with the son of Shikotsu?" Taka asked. "Have you sent a letter to his clan yet?"

Kihoku scoffed. "Are you serious, Taka? No, I'll wait a day or two before sending anything, just to make Shikotsu sweat a little."

"That's cruel," Ami said. "How can you do that?"

"Do you think they'd do the honorable thing if the situation was reversed?" Kihoku asked angrily. "No, they'd be doing the same thing as me, maybe even worse!"

"But, Kihoku, Father isn't going to like—"

"He left me in charge, Taka. What I say goes, got it?" Kihoku went for the door. "Don't let me catch either of you near the caves! Hiten's a dangerous foe of your father and I. He wouldn't hesitate to use either of you or both to his advantage."

He slammed the door shut. Taka could hear him muttering as he walked away.

"That isn't right," Taka said, sitting down. "When a royal adversary is captured, a letter is always sent to his party. How can Kihoku not do that?"

Ami sat down beside her. Taking her hand in hers, Ami said, "Hiten's the one who beat Kihoku a few months ago, Taka."

She gasped. No, it couldn't be! Kihoku vowed he'd kill Hiten for beating him so thoroughly. He said he didn't care how he did it as long as Hiten of the Thunder Clan was dead.

"I have to save him," Taka murmured. She looked at her younger sister. "Ami, we have to get him out of here! Kihoku will kill him!"

"Would he really kill Hiten? Even though we know about him?"

"Yes!" Taka rose to her feet and began to pace. Her stomach twisted and tightened with fear. "He'll say Hiten tried to escape or something. The men will agree to it because he's the enemy."

Ami worried her bottom lip. "How is he going to keep _us_ quiet? We know about Hiten."

She gazed at Ami steadily. Taka didn't want to say it, but it was true. "He'll threaten us."

"Father would believe us!"

"No, he wouldn't, Ami," Taka sighed. Anger replaced her fear, making her feel more in control and able to think. "Kihoku is his heir. We are merely his daughters." Resentment burned through her. "Father will not give him up like he would us."

Ami shook her head fiercely. "No. Father wouldn't do that, Taka. He cares about us! We'll tell him the truth and he'll believe us."

"Even if we did, Hiten would already be dead and his death would covered up. We'd be the only two who would say otherwise." Taka bowed her head, trying to come up with another option than the one she was thinking about. It was no use, though. She was blocked on all sides but one.

There was only one choice left, but she couldn't tell Ami. It meant severing ties with everything she knew. Nabutaka did not deal well with traitors, but it was the only way.

"Taka, what are we going to do?" Ami asked in a small voice.

She looked at her younger sister. Ami's green eyes were bright with tears. Her shoulders were hunched as she hugged her knees to her chest. Taka's heart lodged in her throat. She couldn't tell Ami. It was the only way to protect her from Nabutaka's wrath.

How could she tell her good-bye?

"You should sleep, Ami," Taka said, swallowing. "I'll keep thinking."

"I'm not tired, Taka. I just…" Ami scrubbed away the tears that fell. "We have to do something to make Father believe us."

"I'll find a way, little sister," she said tenderly. Taka brushed Ami's black hair to the side. "I promise."

"But—"

"Hush. It won't do you any good to keep thinking about it. Come on, I'll take you to your room." Taka pulled Ami up gently and they walked to Ami's bedroom, holding one another. Taka savored the feel of her sister in her arms. If everything went right, this would be the last time she'd hug Ami. "Now sleep, sister."

Ami nodded distractedly. As Taka began closing the door, Ami said, "Taka…I love you."

Frowning, she looked back. "I love you, too, Ami."

Taka closed the door and leaned against the doorframe. Guilt pierced her. Did Ami know?

She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. She had to be calm. She couldn't lose her self control.

Going into her room, Taka quickly took off her kimono and dressed in some of Kihoku's old clothes that she kept for sneaking out. Steeling her resolve, she also grabbed the dagger Kihoku had given her years ago. She hoped she did not have to kill any of her clansmen tonight as she slid it into her black kimono. She half heartedly wished that it was of plain material and not silk subtly designed with a deep black pattern.

Taka went into the kitchen and packed some food. Standing in the middle of the front room, she briefly flipped through her memories. Sadness and regret threatened to take over, but she forced those emotions back and allowed anger to build up. It was Kihoku's fault for making her do this. He hadn't given her a choice.

_It's now or never, Taka,_ she thought to herself. _Get out before you begin to doubt yourself._

Taking long strides, she walked out the door and into the night.

* * *

Hiten struggled against his bonds. He was almost loose…just a little bit…more… 

THERE!

He heard a small snap as the rope tying his hands back fell apart. Hiten brushed a lock of hair off his face. He looked at his fingers in disgust when he felt sweat on his brow.

He wished he could have used his lightning attack, but that would have been too noisy and obvious.

Rubbing his wrists, Hiten tried to remember where they had put his armor and fire wheels. One of the soldiers had carried it with him as they brought him to the caves, but he'd lost track when that bastard Kihoku punched him in the stomach.

Damn, that guy sure packed a punch!

Hiten untied his ankles and he got up slowly from the ground. His body ached from the movement. The hard, cold ground had done nothing for his ass. The muscles tensed and twitched as he crept around the bend, heading for the entrance.

_Those bastards! _Hiten cursed silently. _They ruined my assets!_

He peered around the corner, looking and listening for the soldiers. He only had one chance. He had to do this right.

Hiten frowned when he saw two bodies lying face down in the dirt.

"What the…" he muttered under his breath.

Just as he moved out in the open, he heard someone curse. "Damn it, where did they put it?"

He crouched down as he searched the shadows. A breeze drifted in through the cave opening bringing the scent of…jasmine?

"Stupid idiots! Trust them to lose his stuff!" she muttered angrily.

_My stuff?_

Fury built in his chest as he realized what she had said. Hiten stood up and walked up to her boldly. He sneered, "What's the matter, Taka? Can't find what you're looking for?"

Savage satisfaction went through him as she went rock still. When she didn't move, Hiten reached down and pulled her up harshly. He spun her around and pinned her to the wall. "Your lover send you to get information out of me?"

Her eyes were wide in the darkness. She blinked as she thought about his words. He felt her tense before she hissed, "I do NOT have a lover, you bastard."

"What are you doing here?" he growled. He should have known she was a spy.

Taka's jaw clenched and she shoved him away from her abruptly. Hiten only let go out of sheer surprise. She threw something at him and he caught it reflexively. Looking down at his hands, he recognized his fire wheels. Hiten glanced up. "What are you—"

"I'm helping you escape, idiot," she said angrily. "What does it look like?" Snorting, she turned her back on him and bent down to search through piles of stuff. "I can't find your armor." Taka looked over her shoulder at him, lifting one slim brow. "You _were _wearing armor, weren't you?"

"Don't be stupid," he snapped. "Of course, I wore armor. I'm not mad enough to come down here without some protection."

"Yeah, well, _you _obviously were stupid enough to come down here in the first place," she snarled. Growling, he pulled her up again, but she broke his grip on her arm. "Stop it! You're wasting time. We need to find your armor."

Hiten scoffed. "Leave it. I can always get new sets. Why are you doing this?"

"It's my fault you're here," she said simply. "I couldn't let you die without letting you have satisfaction for what I did to you."

He shook his head. "What?"

Taka looked at him like he was five years old. "I injured you. That's the only reason you're here. You want satisfaction."

It took him a second to get what she was saying. Hiten wanted to smile and say that wasn't why he was there in the first place, but something darker growled to let her keep thinking that. In a low voice, he said, "And I will, but not here."

He felt a jolt of surprise when she just shrugged at his words and went back to looking through the piles. Something was going on with her.

"Come on," he said. "We're leaving."

She protested. "But your—"

"And I said I can always get new sets. Now come on before we're discovered." He tugged her up by the arm and marched her towards the front of the cave. Hiten peered out and didn't see anyone, but that didn't mean that no one was watching.

Taka pushed past him and he grabbed her back. She growled and struggled against him. "Stop! There's no one out there!" she hissed. "I took care of it."

"And how did you do that?" he asked disbelieving.

"Kihoku had left six guards, including the two in here. The other four are out." The set of her jaw and tension radiating from her body told Hiten to drop it. "Let's go."

She formed her cloud and hopped on it. She motioned him to join her. Hiten shook his head. "I'll use my fire wheels."

"There might be other guards at the northern pass. If they see the light from your wheels, you're dead. It's better to come with me and sneak through unseen."

"Well, if you tell me exactly where there's guards or if there's another way to get out, then they won't see me," he argued.

"There is another way, but there's always one person watching it."

Hiten scratched his head. "I guess I'll have to kill him then."

"No!" she gasped. "No killing. Promise me that you won't kill anyone as we go."

He frowned, and then shrugged. It didn't matter to him if he had to kill anyone. "Fine." Hiten hopped on the cloud. "Let's get going then."

Nodding firmly, Taka looked ahead and they were moving. The wind was blowing in his face and he felt the same rush he got when he was flying solo. She stayed close to the ground even though she was going fast. He supposed it was because she knew the layout of the land.

They stayed quiet all the way to a small mountain pass. She stopped beneath the shadow of a great tree as she scanned the sheer cliff walls on both sides. Hiten looked around as well. He didn't see anyone or anything that could be a threat.

Glancing at her to tell her what he thought, Hiten noticed her frowning and how she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. He saw a flash of her fangs and he nearly lost control of his inner demon. Wanting to distance himself from her just a little, he took two steps away.

As he put his weight down on the last step, Hiten felt something that shouldn't be there. Something snapped to his left and there was a clanging of alarms.

Taka drew in a swift breath and Hiten cursed softly.

Damn.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**I really appreciate the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. School caught up with me and I just started working this past month. **

**Now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was rather hard for me to write for some reason. I could have stopped at the end of Taka's POV, but I'm not mean like that. Don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**IMPORTANT: I leave messages on my page and that's where most of the news about my stories are. So, it might help some of you if you check it out every once in a while. Thanks!**

**- TG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha. **

**Plot: Did you ever wonder why Hiten believed Kagome's story about Inuyasha loving her? Perhaps it was because he was once in love himself a long time ago. Here's the story of his first love.**

**Author's Note: I'm SO sorry about the wait! **

**Hiten's First Love**

Hiten fought as if possessed. How could he have been so stupid? Of course, they'd rig their back door with alarms. Anyone not of their clan would trip one up and they'd come swarming in. That is if they even knew where the back door is.

Taka rained down lightning. She was trying not to hit any of her kinsmen and generally succeeded, but there were some her lightning couldn't avoid. Tears were in her eyes as she defended them. He'd have to tell her that it wasn't her fault.

Actually…it was her fault. If she had never gone to the lake, he never would have seen her nor followed her to the south and been captured. Yes, it was all her fault and he'd let her know when they got away.

Damn, he hadn't thought that far ahead. He'd have to take her with him. There was nothing for it. She betrayed her clan by helping him escape. The only sentence for that was death. If she stayed, she would be killed. Something in his chest twisted at the thought of her beautiful blue eyes empty and lifeless.

He lost track of time as they fought their way out. It seemed a lifetime before Taka pulled him onto her cloud and they sped away under the cover of a rockslide. She was shaking as she navigated the terrain. There were tears coursing down her pale cheeks and her shoulders moved in silent sobs. She gave up everything to help him. Why? What was her motive behind this?

Without his instruction, Taka changed course and started north, swinging wide of her clan's territory. As the southern territory was fairly large, dawn had already broken and he was nowhere near home. It wouldn't have worried him as much as the way her eyes kept drooping down and the cloud would start to drop.

"Taka, stop. You need to rest," he ordered.

She flapped a weak hand at him. "No, I'm okay."

Hiten deftly attached his fire wheels and jumped off her cloud. Circling around her, he picked her up off of it and descended to the ground. She protested half-heartedly.

"You need rest, you idiot," Hiten repeated.

Taka scowled at him. "And we need to reach neutral ground, asshole."

Irritation pricked at him. "Don't worry about that. We're far enough away and we've caused enough damage to warrant a day's rest."

She flinched when he said they caused damage. Hiten could well imagine the guilt she was feeling. He'd feel the same if he were in her place.

He stopped. What the hell was he thinking? She brought this down on herself. He had nothing to do with it. If she had never gone north, she would still be in the loving embrace of her clan. He would still think that the entire southern clan would kill him and his kin without care or thought. None of this was his fault!

Hiten touched ground and put her down next to a tree. They were just within the tree line. He turned his back and surveyed the area. They were hidden from the sky, which was his biggest concern.

He scowled. What was his next move? Hiten glanced over his shoulder at the girl on the ground. He could leave her here for her clan to find. It would serve her right for all that she'd done. This was on her head—not his.

"What are you looking at?" she growled tiredly, looking at the ground. Taka was propped up against the trunk.

"Just the bitch that ruined my life," he snarled instantly without thinking. Hiten cringed inside when he realized what he had said.

"That wasn't my fault," Taka snapped back. "I didn't force you to come into my clan's territory. You did that all on your own."

"I wouldn't have been there in the first place if you hadn't been at the lake!" Hiten turned to look down at her. "This is YOUR fault."

"I'd have been in and out of there if you hadn't come right then. If you'd waited even five minutes, you never would have known about me!"

Hiten snorted. "You shouldn't have been there regardless! That is our territory, not yours. What gave you the right to think we'd ever allow a traitorous bitch step foot into our lands?"

Her head shot up, eyes spitting blue fire. "I never would have betrayed them if YOU hadn't come seeking my blood!" she cried as she surged to her feet. "This is your FAULT, you bastard! It was your decision to come. It was your desire for payback that caused your capture. So SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Without warning, her eyes rolled back and her knees buckled. Hiten lunged for her crumpling form and managed to catch her before she hit her head on the raised tree roots.

"Dammit," he sighed. "Just when the conversation was getting good."

* * *

Dusk came and she was still out. 

Hiten began to wonder if there was something wrong with her, but he shrugged it off. She was of no consequence to him other than getting her out of his system. If she thought he was only there to get payback for a small scratch, well, that was her prerogative. That suited him fine.

Thunder boomed across the land. He glanced to the southeast. Their course had gone a northwesterly direction.

He saw lightning in the distance. That and the thunder had been going on for the better part of the day. Hiten knew her clan was burying the dead and paying the fallen their respects. His clan and kinsmen were the same.

But they had to move out soon. That bastard Kihoku would not wait the customary period of mourning. His _precious_ Taka had gone with the enemy. He would not stop until she was back in his hands or dead.

A scorned lover was a bad enemy. All rules of engagement got thrown out the window when it came to them. There was nothing they wouldn't do to get their revenge.

Making up his mind, Hiten attached his fire wheels and flew over to Taka. Picking her up, he looked over the area and saw nothing that would suggest anyone had been there. Then he headed north.

They had to make it to neutral territory. Hiten knew they could not stay long in one place while they were still in the Southern clan's territory. To even spend the night somewhere would be dangerous.

Glancing down at the demon in his arms, Hiten scoffed. Once she woke up from her beauty sleep, he'd make her carry him with her cloud so he could get conserve his energy.

Hiten kept low to the ground. The thunder was slowly beginning to fade. Kihoku must have pushed to go after them. Yep, he was so predictable.

It wasn't long before she started to move. Blinking sleepily, she looked up at him. She looked beautiful in the starlight. So soft, so…WHAT?!?

Feeling disgusted with himself, Hiten stopped and dropped her.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" she yelled. Standing up slowly, she rubbed her backside as she glared at him.

"You deserved it."

Giving an exasperated sigh, she asked, "Back at that, are we?"

"Your turn to carry me."

"No. You dropped me." Taka crossed her arms.

Hiten fisted his hands at his hips. "So what? You'd do the same thing to me, so don't even try to act innocent."

Her mouth opened and closed several times before she shut it for good. With a huff, she called up her cloud and sat on it primly. Not looking at him, Taka jerked her head at him. He took it as her wanting him on the cloud and that she wouldn't talk to him. That was fine by him. He didn't want to talk to her either.

She took off like an arrow. Hiten nearly fell off, but managed to brace himself. He caught the small smirk on her face before she blanked her expression. The bitch meant to do that! Well, she'll get what's coming to her.

They flew across the land in silence. Hiten didn't need to sleep. He could go for days without it. Using the guise of stretching, he looked over at Taka. Does she need sleep like a human, or was she like him? Hiten didn't feel like getting his head bitten off, so he didn't ask.

The stars came out and Hiten lay down to watch them. He had always liked to look at the stars. They were so peaceful. Nothing ever touched them. They were invincible. The only thing that could ruin their beauty was the moon when it became too full and bright. Only the brightest of the stars could be seen then.

"Are you sleeping?"

Startled, Hiten looked into Taka's eyes. "Uh, no."

She glanced at him with those blue eyes of hers. The disbelief was clear in their depths. "Really?"

Hiten scowled. "I can go for days without sleep. Weeks even. What about you?"

"A week or so." Taka turned to stare ahead. "I was never trained to go longer. My father wanted to keep me at home away from battle."

Silence grew once more except there was no strain on it or anything. It just was. He thought it was rather nice without having to talk or listen to Taka's voice.

Hiten wondered about his family. Was his father worried? What about his mother? Manten and Soten? Did Kihoku ever send a letter regarding his capture?

He must have gone to another place mentally because he became aware of the clouds gathering in the sky. "Taka?"

"What now?"

A streak of lightning flashed overhead and Hiten sat up. "You better go faster."

"Why?" Thunder boomed before he could get a word out. She looked over her shoulder. "Oh no!"

"They must really hate you now," Hiten couldn't help but say. At her searing glare, he defended himself. "You're the one who helped me escape, and I am sure there are witnesses who will say you fought against them."

Taka said quietly, "Shut up."

"I'd say you're probably number one on their list of enemies now. You know how they operate generally, and they'll see you as a dangerous threat."

"Shut up!" she yelled. Taka pushed him off the cloud and Hiten fell to the ground.

"Hey, you stupid bitch!" he shouted. Once his fire wheels were on, he soared up to her height. "What's your fucking problem? I was just telling the truth."

Her jaw clenched as she glared at him. "How about this truth? You're an asshole who doesn't care about anything but himself. You think the world revolves around you. Well, guess what, it doesn't! So shut the fuck up!"

How dare she!

Hiten's blood boiled with rage. He shot past her and looped around to dart straight back at her. Just as she veered to her left, he moved directly in front of her and slammed his palm against her forehead.

"OW!" Taka cried as she fell back on her cloud. She rubbed at her forehead where an imprint of his hand glowed red. She glared daggers at him. "You asshole!"

"Listen here, bitch," he growled menacingly. "Whatever you feel, it doesn't change the facts of things. You helped me escape, even though I could have gotten out myself. You used your lightning against your own people. You came with me in the end. You made the choice to do this when you could have backed out at any time.

"We are both on the run from your people. I am going to get home any way I can. I don't particularly care if you come with me, but if I have to throw you to the demons on my heels, I will." Hiten crossed his arms.

Taka flushed in the moonlight. She hissed angrily, "You coward. You may throw what I have done in my face, but you are the one who came looking for trouble. So don't even try preaching to me!"

"You are so full of yourself!" Hiten yelled. "No wonder that bastard wants you for himself!"

The fire went out of her eyes. Her brows furrowed as she tried to make sense of his words. "What?"

Hiten scoffed. "Don't even try to tell me that you don't have a clue what I'm talking about."

Taka raised a slim brow and enunciated her words very clearly. "What. Are. You. Talking. About." She paused. "Jerk."

Opening his mouth to answer, Hiten stopped short and took a good look. She really didn't have any idea of what he meant. "Never mind. I can see there is no truth to it."

"Don't change the subject! I want to know what the hell you are talking about," she yelled. Taka bared her teeth. "You will tell me right now or I will kill you where you stand."

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't threaten me, wench!"

She maneuvered her cloud so close to him, their noses were almost touching. In a dangerous tone, she said, "Tell me or I fry you to a crisp."

He swallowed angrily. Okay, she was asking for it.

The sensation of charged air flowing over their skin gave them a second's warning to move, scarcely avoiding the strike of lightning that split the air between them.

**

* * *

Can you believe it's been over a year since I last updated?? I couldn't believe it, either! **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter! Click that little blue button and leave me a review, berating me for not updating sooner.**

**Oh, and tell me what you think of the chapter while you're at it.**

– **TG**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha. **

**Plot:**** Did you ever wonder why Hiten believed Kagome's story about Inuyasha loving her? Perhaps it was because he was once in love himself a long time ago. Here's the story of his first love.**

**Hiten's First Love**

They ran.

What other choice did they have? Sorely outnumbered, they would be dead a hundred times over before either could summon an attack.

The air whistled in her ears, stung her eyes, but she couldn't slow down. The only advantage she and that bastard Hiten had was that they were not weighed down by armor, giving them that small bit of much needed speed.

When the lightning had struck, Taka had thought for a moment that Hiten had done it. Then she had turned to look where it had come from and she saw one of her father's younger lieutenants, Akio. Behind him, the clouds grew black and billowed up. She saw her death if she hesitated any longer.

Hiten needed no words for him to follow. They zigzagged in an effort to avoid the lightning and thunder attacks raining down upon them, but managed to get ahead out of her clan's reach.

Minutes later, the storm clouds were behind them but not gone. Taka knew they were still visible and put on more speed. Hiten sped up with her.

The wind pressed against her, nearly suffocating her, but she kept the speed up. She had to.

They raced northward throughout the night. As the eastern sky began to lighten, they saw the jagged range of mountains that was neutral territory. The larger mountains in the far distance behind that was Northern Thunder territory.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Taka slowed down marginally. Hiten noticed and turned to yell at her, but she didn't hear what he said.

They had just passed over a ridge and her entire focus was on the demons taking aim at them. Hiten was looking at her, mouth moving, but he didn't see them.

The lieutenant at the front of the small army raised his arm and signaled to fire. Arrows came flying at them, like a cloud of death.

"NOOO!!" she screamed. Fear made her faster. She smashed into Hiten and her entire left side suddenly felt aflame.

At the corner of her eye, she noticed an arrow sticking out of her shoulder and another below her hip.

Hiten grabbed her off her cloud and cradled her close as he flew in a crazy pattern to avoid more attacks. Lightning and thunder flashed and boomed around them, making her eyes and ears hurt.

Taka could feel Hiten's heart pounding in exertion against her. His breath came in short pants. She saw the thin line of blood across his right shoulder where an arrow had grazed him.

Then her vision began to blur. Her wounds began to burn. The air caught in her throat as the pain intensified when Hiten stopped short to avoid a lightning attack. She curled closer to him, pressing her cold face against the burning skin of his neck. His hands tightened their hold.

She felt his throat move. As if she was far away, she heard, "Hang on, almost there!"

Her ears began to ring. Black spots danced across her vision.

This was wrong. It was all wrong.

Her blood felt hot and cold. Her body did not feel like her own. Taka tried to tell Hiten, but her tongue felt huge and swollen.

Fear coursed through her. She had been shot before. It was an accident, of course, but it was nothing like this. Her fingers clutched at his shoulder.

"Just hang on!" The ringing made his words echo. The spots grew bigger and bigger, beating out the mess of colors her vision had become. Nothingness beckoned.

* * *

He felt her go limp and his stomach clenched tightly. Weaving through the attacks, he kept his eyes on the mountains, determined to get there. He silently cursed the distance between himself and the mountains. It would be another few minutes before they crossed into neutral land—minutes Taka could not spare.

As his clan and hers were at war with each other, Hiten knew what was on those arrows. His heart raced with the knowledge that she didn't have much time left. It pained him to leave the arrows in her, but he had not the opportunity to get them out nor the inclination to do so as the wooden shafts minimized the blood loss.

Poison was a common occurrence in all demon clans. There were measures to protect one's self against it, but he was certain that she knew none of them. Besides, it wasn't as if she considered the likelihood of being shot with one of her tribe's arrows.

Now if he knew which poison was on the arrows, he'd be better able to help her.

Her body twisted suddenly and he just managed to keep her in his arms, but altitude was sacrificed, allowing their pursuers the higher air purchase.

Thunder and lightning rained down upon them in almost fanatical precision. Her clan did not want them to escape into the neutral lands. Hiten didn't spare a glance at her, though he wanted to, but his eyes were needed to evade the attacks and govern a path amongst the treetops.

Taka's body twitched, her arm coming up and catching him in the face. Hiten struggled to maintain altitude. He began to dread the thoughts forming when she twitched again.

Muscle spasms.

Pushing the thoughts out of his head—he couldn't help her now—he saw the trees start to thin. The river, filled with mountain snowmelt, was coming up, signifying the true boundary of neutrality. Once they passed that river, the mountains were right there and then he was home free.

Hiten put more speed in his wheels.

Dodging past a particularly tall tree, the air around him began to buzz with raw energy. He barely had time to think a single thought before his body jolted, his nerve endings screaming.

Then it was over.

A ribbon of blue flashed beneath him and he was struck with the memory of Taka's blue silk ribbon and the blue energy that had encompassed both his and Taka's body moments before. Hiten knew he was hit by a lightning bolt and it didn't help her any that she too was affected by it. He forced away the pain and his youkai began to heal him.

Her muscle spasms worsened.

Hiten glanced at her, now that the worst of the danger that was dogging their heels was past. His stomach clenched again when he saw her pale skin begin to flush red. Now a different danger was upon them.

Muscle spasms, then fever. After the fever, she would then get the chills and her muscle spasms would stop. Once the fever took hold of her, it would be too late.

She had two arrows in her body. That meant double the dosage. Leaving them in meant longer exposure. This poison was fast acting. She had three strikes against her and that was not good. Okay, four strikes. She likely did not have any defenses against any type of poison.

Hiten flew through the first mountain pass and looked for shelter. His keen eyes spotted a cave and he whisked towards it with abandon. Taka had mere minutes left before her fate was sealed.

He landed on the ledge and took a careful look at the entrance. He saw no recent scuffmarks in the dirt, nor any droppings.

Cradling Taka close, he ventured closer. His body thrummed with the urge to rush into the cave and do something, but he could not endanger Taka any further with an animal defending its home.

_Hurry up_, his mind shouted at him.

He sent his senses out, feeling for anything. A second later, he rushed into the cave. He had felt nothing. They were in no danger here.

Laying her on the ground, he removed the arrows quickly and efficiently. Tearing his top into strips, he bandaged her wounds. Hiten then laid a hand on her forehead. She was slightly warm. She was still in the early stages of fever. He could still save her.

The only question was how.

He had no way to treat her. He didn't have the antidote for this poison. They called it the Restless Sleep. Once infected with it, victims never woke up. Add that the key ingredient for the antidote was rare and death was guaranteed.

Hiten racked his brain for a solution. Time was running out.

Looking around the cave in desperation, he saw a white flower, a weed really, at the entrance.

* * *

"_Papa, why are we picking flowers?" Hiten asked, gazing up at his father._

_Shikotsu grinned widely, his hands full of white flowers. He crouched down at eye level with Hiten. "These are your mama's favorites."_

_Hiten gazed at the flower in his small hand. It five petals were silky soft in contrast to its rough stem. "But they're weeds."_

_His father chuckled. "That they are, but they carry a special meaning for your mama. When I first met your mama, she did not like me."_

_He frowned. "Why? Were you mean to her?"_

_Shikotsu sighed and sat down. He patted the ground beside him and Hiten settled next to him. "No. It was the circumstances upon which we met and she did not like that. When you are older, you will understand, Hiten. Anyway, she did not like me. I did not like her very much either."_

"_Do you like each other now?"_

"_Yes, son, we do. We love each other." Shikotsu pulled playfully on Hiten's braid. "If we didn't, do you think you would be here listening to an old man?"_

_Hiten laughed. "You're not old, Papa!"_

"_You'll be changing your tune in a few years." Shikotsu held up a flower. "We were married and when we had our first fight, she left me and went back to her father. My father was not pleased with me. Your mother is not…" he paused. " Your mother was very proud and my father was ashamed that I had let her leave. So I went after her. When I was about to see her, I grabbed the first thing I saw. You should never see a woman without bringing her a gift. Remember that, Hiten._

"_She entered the room, her head held high, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Your mother may not be the conventional beauty you see in the courts, son, but there was something about her. She greeted me like I was a bug on the bottom of a rock and I pushed what I had in her face. It was then that I saw they were flowers. Well, weeds. Her eyes sparked with surprise and accepted my gift. I told her that I was sorry and that she was right. The woman is always right, son. Remember that, too. It will save your life._

"_I told her that I wanted to give our marriage a real try, if she was willing." Shikotsu broke off with a distant smile. "And since then, if we argued or if I just wanted to surprise her, I would pick these for her and remind her of the day I truly made her my wife, my mate. Our strengths became one and we grew stronger. These make her so happy, Hiten. It is the simple things in life that make it worth living."_

* * *

"…_the day I truly made her my wife…my mate…we grew stronger…our strengths became one…"_

His father's words echoed in his mind. Hiten swiveled back to Taka. The flush on her face worked its way down her neck and past the neckline of her top.

_"...my mate..."_

He couldn't believe that he was considering this, but it was the only possible solution. She didn't have time for him to make it to his lands, either with him or on his own. He didn't have time to find all the ingredients.

_"...grew stronger..."_

He couldn't let her die.

Sighing, he pulled her onto his lap. Hoping her instincts were still keen, he gathered his youkai and his energy. Thanking the gods when he felt her youkai rising in response, he did one simple thing that would change their lives forever.

He kissed her.

* * *

**I can hear you all moan, "Finally!"**

**My muse has left me for Colin Farrell. Not that I can blame her, but she has taken my inspiration and ideas with her. Think I can bribe her to come back?**

**TG**


End file.
